1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to systems and devices for monitoring an environment.
2. Relevant Technology
Portable environment monitors may be used to monitor environment information related to an environment proximate the environment monitor. Although the functionality of different environment monitors may vary, some conventional environment monitors include sensors configured to monitor and/or calculate characteristics such as time, direction, wind speed, wind direction, wind chill, humidity, wet bulb, dew point, comfort index, delta temperature, barometric pressure, altitude, and/or density altitude.
The information provided by environment monitors may prove useful in a number of common situations. For example, environment monitors may be employed for weather monitoring in professional, amateur, and/or educational settings. Furthermore, environment monitors may be employed in aviation and air sports such as hot-air ballooning, hang gliding, and the like. Environment monitors may also be used in scenarios relating to ballistics use, including hunting, military operations, and the like. Other scenarios may include, but are not limited to, sailing and other water-based sports, construction, agriculture, land-based racing, and numerous hobbies.
Conventionally, environment monitors often include a case to protect the element monitor and its sensors from damage, dust, and the like. Some conventional environment monitors include cases that are entirely separated from the portion of the environment monitor including the sensors before the environment monitor is used. Other environment monitors include cases that rotate away from the environment sensors while remaining attached to the portion of the environment monitor enclosing the sensors.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.